


Because I Love Yuu

by arreiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ain't Enough Main Asanoya Fics So Mama Provided, Basically me not doing my homework to write Asanoya fluff, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Grinding, Idiots in Love, LOADS OF KISSES, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needy Nishinoya Yuu, Overly Affectionate Noya, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol They Practically Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arreiss/pseuds/arreiss
Summary: Nishinoya is touch starved, Asahi is more than willing to help.or a fic where two idiots cuddle and confess. ;)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 70





	Because I Love Yuu

Nishinoya

Saying college is hard would be an understatement. College is a soul wrenching, sleep stealer that drains all energy from me which is usually impossible but somehow manages to happen. Today was particularly annoying with midterms coming up and all of my professors making it their duty to drown me in work. Oh and lets not forget some rando knocking all my books out of my hands in the middle of the busiest freakin hallway. Then my professor calling me out for being late due to said book knocking. Honestly it’s not my fault he provoked me and can you blame me for being pissed off? Yes I may or may have not went of on my professor and he probably didn’t deserve it but for some reason today’s not my day.

But despite all the chaos and daily drama of my life the only thing that seemed to be occupying my mind were being wrapped up and cuddled in his arms. His bigger frame engulfing me. The warmth of his stomach radiating on my back. The brush of his finger tips on my cheek. Well … at least a hug. The thing is sometimes when I’m down Asahi lets me cuddle, lets me be so blissfully self indulgent.Just the thought makes me exited.

When did I become so touch starved? Like seriously! But it’s hard not to be when Asahi-san looks at me like that and embraces me like I’m the only one he’ll ever love. I really need to stop thinking like that though he cause were only friends and he’s my one of my closest. He only thinks of me as a friend too. Right? I’m probably just imaging it anyways. He’s my giant teddy of a friend that that I can spill my woes to, a friend that cuddles me when life gets too hard. Cause a friend in need is a friend indeed. Right? And that’s how I found myself at sitting on a bench on the west end of campus waiting for Asahi when I should’ve been in class.

I know what time he finishes. His last class is Shiatsu and he’ll probably will be out at around 4:20. It’s funny, the way we both memorized each others schedules. I like knowing where to go when I wanna see him. When he wants to see me.

I have some time since I got kicked out of class so I pull out my phone and start playing games before and I know it big hands from behind me are reaching around me and covering my eyes.

“Guess who!” the stranger of whom I have absolutely no idea is says.

“ If it’s anyone other than my Asahi-san were gonna have a problem.” I smile, cause how could I not know that voice, the gentle hands of the oh so beautiful man that had my heart since I was a freshman in high school and still does 4 years later. He draws back his hands as I turn to him with a smile.

“M-mmy Asahi?” he says his cheeks changing shade looking at me with wide eyes.

“ Yes, I decided I get to have nice things. I get to have you for a day, cause God knows it’s been shit day so far.” I say standing up crossed armed to face him pouting.

‘’Oh what happened?” he says with a concerned look on his face as he walks around the bench to stand beside me.

“Complete utter crap.Got trampled on and kicked out of class.” I say with a grunt.

He frowns at me not asking me anymore just pulls me into a hug. I almost whimper at the gesture. How does he know me so well? Know exactly how to comfort me, turn me into jello. I practically melt into his chest breathing in his familiar scent as he props his chin on the top of my head and strokes my hair.

I just sigh into his chest. Try and wrap my arms around his broad expanse of back as he starts to chuckle.Do normal friends do this? Embrace each other like this? Cause God knows I love Tanaka but I ain’t ever held in a whimper when I hugged him. It’s usually just quick rough hugs slaps to the back, Asahi hugs me like I’m someone that matters.

“Can I come to your apartment?” I question nudging his chin off to look up into his eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask.” he says with a small smile holding me for a moment longer than necessary (not that I’m complaining) then stepping to my side so we can walk to the bus stop.

I love Asahi-san’s apartment he’s so lucky he lives alone. I mean yeah it’s just a one bedroom but it’s so homey, so inviting, so him. He used to live with Suga and Daichi but them being the way they are so cutesy and in love he felt like a constant third wheel, a nuisance of some sort and ended up moving out his second year of college.

We get off the bus and walk the rest of the way in relative silence. But a comfortable one, where you really don’t have much to say so you don’t. Our hands brushing ever so often as we walked sending shivers down my spine. When we finally arrive he opens the door fumbling a bit with his keys and walks in after me. I feel lighter as soon as I walk through the door. Being surrounded by the smell of him. His light musky scent mixed with the peachy smell of his shampoo and lemon cleaner. Strong but gentle just like Asahi. I allow myself a second to breathe it in while his back is turned to me. We throw off our shoes jackets and before I know it were in the kitchen and Asahi has the kettle going.

I grab a stool a slump my self on the counter top watching him work his way around the kitchen. ‘So handsome’ I can’t help but think. His broad muscular shoulders hugged so perfectly by his worn light blue sweater. His wavy golden brown hair tied up loosely, strands falling and framing the sharp lines of his face. Lost in looking at him I jump a little but smile when he turns around with a cup of tea for me, mint of course my favorite.

“Thank you” I say he nods with a smile and comes and sits by my side.

“Sooooooo.” Asahi says. “Tell me what happend”.

We talk to each other about are days and I tell him how I woke up late and I didn’t even have time to do my hair in the morning and that I waited outside for like an hour cause I had nothing else to do.

“You waited that long just for me?”

“Yeah... I missed you, we haven’t hung out in over a week with midterms coming up and all.” Which wasn’t even an over exaggeration Asahi being so academically inclined.

“I-I missed you too.” he says looking a little flustered “and you know I could always quiz you.”

“Won’t really do much at this point I just wanna pass.”

“Don’t say things like that!” he says “Your way smarter than you give yourself credit for.” he says with a bit too much conviction.

“Of Course you have to say that.” I say with a sigh. “Your my friend.”

He grabs both of my cheeks in his hands thumbs stroking gently under my eyes as I turn my face up to him in surprise.

“I-I may be your friend but that doesn”t mean I’m blindsided to all the good you do for everyone around you! Like your so great with with people it’s crazy! Even with a loser like me. And your one of the hardest workers I know so never sell your self short or think I don’t see it cause i do. Your amazing Yuu.”

There is so much sincerity in his voice I can’t help but feel like crying. Before I can catch myself my hands already reaching up to sweep a couple strands of hair behind his ear.

“You’re amazing too Asahi-san. In more ways than you know.”

Caught up for a minute just looking into his kind soft brown eyes, my fingers grazing the stubble of his jaw. His gaze on me is so strong. Almost overbearing, too invasive like he’s gazing into my soul. Asahi was always kind but it seemed the older we got the bolder he became. Only in my dreams would I imagine the timid Asahi holding my face in his hands looking down at me with such care in his eyes. I love it. Being able to see how he became more confident in his skin more sure of the way he carried himself it just does something to me. And now his oh so smooth palms still resting on my cheeks. It’s only when I let out a sigh I didn’t even know I was holding in we both seem to be knocked out of are daze Asahi cheeks changing hue and retracting his hands looking at the floor. I smile at him big and wide and hop off the bench as I take his hand in my own. I grab my bag and star skipping dragging Asahi along with me towards his room.

“You said you were gonna help me study, didn’t you? And by the way, I have no loser friends.”

\--------------------------------------------

Asahi

We spent about an hour or two studying on my bed before Noya started to nod off his small figure swaying side to side like a leaf in the wind. Damn why must he be so cute? I take our books of the bed and place them on my desk, Noya already curled in a ball at the foot of the bed. I walk towards him and start poking his cheek trying to atleast make him stirr.

“Noyaaa.” I whisper kneeling by his head on the floor. I watch as his eyebrows furrow as he learns his face further in to my palm and groans.

“Noya.” I say again hoping it came out a bit more firm than the last one. He just grabs my wrist with both of his hands and nuzzles my forearm into his chest.

Caught off guard I withdraw my arm to cover my face and squeak “Yuu!”.

Now this is what seems to get him up. He pushes himself up off the bed the backs of his hands wiping his eyes while he lets out a yawn. He reaches down towards my hands that are currently shielding what must be an overabundance of blush considering how hot my face feels. He pries my hands away, blinking at me sleepily a lazy smile on his face. His strong futures seemingly more muted and soft under the dull light of my room. He lets go of my wrists and plops down beside me looking up at my face with wonder.

“Did you just call me Yuu?” he says a sly looking smirk on his face. I just look away and nod.

“You wouldn’t get up I called your name two times!”.

“Well excuse me for being tired! It’s okay though I like it when you call me my given name.”

He says the end of his sentence quieter than the rest as he looks towards me with a shy smile. I stand up and make my way to my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts and a track pants.

I turn around and throw him a pair of shorts, Noya just looks at me confused.

“Well I take it that your staying over? Seeing as you almost went into hibernation.” I say jokingly.

He just sticks his tongue out and starts to take off his jeans. Is he trying to make me blush? Oh that's obvious why would I even question it? His pants are now on the floor and I can’t help but stare at the firm muscles of his thighs imagining how the skin would feel under my fingertips, the bulge in his purple boxer briefs making my mind go into overdrive.

“Asahiiiii!” Noya says pulling the bottom of his shirt down and fidgeting from side to side “Your starring.” he says looking up at me smiling a little and a small dusting of blush on his cheeks.

“A-ahhh. S-sorry!” I say turning around to put on my track pants.

Woah!!! Who am I did I really get caught starring at Noya’s junk? What am I supposed to do now I can’t look him in the eye it was so obvious! I take off my pants and pull on my joggers quickly my breathe becoming jagged and palms starting to sweat and right as I’m about to turn around I feel a small set of arms reach around to hug my torso. My breath hitches in my throat and I start to mumble apologies.

“Shhh s’okay.” Noya says as he nestles his head into my back. “Lets just lie down kay?” he says and grabs my hand and leads me to the bed.

Why’s it always him comforting me? He’s the one who had a bad day but I’m the one consoled. He hops onto the bed on his back with a awfully handsome smirk and yanks me into him and my head lands on his belly. He reaches under my arms and pulls me so I’m resting on his chest.  
“There.” He says “This good?”  
I just nod into his chest and wrap my arms around him. I don’t know why anyone would assume Noya’s weak, yeah he’s small but damn he toss me around like a ragdoll. Noya readjust some pillows behind him and I just snuggle into his chest making him laugh. When we both settle he takes my hair down and lets his fingers stroke through my strands while his other gently rubs my back; absentmindedly making little shapes on my shirt. I go limp in his arms letting out an embarrassingly loud groan. But I don’t care not when he’s letting me hold him, when he’s holding me and treating me so carefully. Noya holds me like I’m someone that matters.

Like come on now I’m 20 now, I’ve liked Noya forever and Daichi and Suga are always telling me to just go for it but whenever I feel like I’m finally ready to tell him I shut down. Like honestly he caught me eyeing his junk and I’m getting comforted? It makes no sense but when his hands are on me I can’t find any reason to argue. He kisses my forehead and I’m immediately pulled from my thoughts.

“Mmmh, stop overthinking” he says poking between my eyebrows, nestling his face into my head, arms wrapping around my shoulders. Mouth planting little kisses in my hair.

“It’s almost like I can hear what your thinking” he giggles rubbing my shoulders.

“M’sorry” I say muffled into his chest. I can feel his mouth bend into a smile where it’s resting on my head. He just mumbles a ‘don’t worry’ and continues littering quick kisses on my hair and face before beaming down at me as I move to look up at him. Chin propped up on his chest he looks down at me with the most content expression and cups my cheeks. Noya starts to play with them stretching them out with his hands and pushing them together and giggling. The most beautiful sound in the world. I tell him to stop which just makes him laugh even more, calling me a chipmunk. Once he settles he strokes my cheeks and tilts his head to the side and stares.

“What?” I say feeling a little jittery under his gaze.

“Nothing, your just so gorgeous.” He says smiling at me like I hung the stars in the sky for him.

“Cheeesssy!” I say hiding my face in his chest.

“If anything your the beautiful one.” I mumble into his shirt before I can catch myself.

His hands stop moving on my nape and everything goes quiet. “You think I’m beautiful?” he questions eyes wide pulling my face back up to look him in the eye.

“Ofcourse.” I say feeling the heat in my cheeks rise “How could I not.”

And thats when he moves forward and places soft kisses on both my eyelids. “That okay?” he asks, I just nod and let him. His mouth traveling down my face to my checks like he’s exploring placing dry open mouth kisses along my skin. He moves on and places a small kiss on the tip of my nose lets out a low chuckle when my face scrunches up. I move up turning my face into his palm and placing a small kiss there as shuffle up his body resting my hands by his head. I peer down at him. Noya has a nervous look on his face his hands now fallen resting at his sides are groins flush against each other. I just stay there frozen as me props himself up on his elbows and grabs my neck smashing our lips together. It takes me a second to react, to kiss him back. Noya’s lips are every thing I imagined soft and pliant under mine. I allow myself to rest a some more of my weight into him my hands reaching to cradle his head his arms already clawing into my back. Noya kisses into my mouth hungrily slow kisses but firm presses of our mouths. He takes my bottom lip between his and starts sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. I let out a way to loud moan which he takes as a invitation. He lets his tongue dart into my mouth softly licking at the roof of my mouth while his hands reach under my shirt to clawing at the skin on my back. I just kiss him back. It’s all tongues intertwining sloppily, feeling his hot breathe on my face and his short silky hair in between my fingers. We continue kissing, both of us getting more and more needy and me grinding him into the bed. It’s not until he lets out a yelp that our kiss breaks.

“Asahi!” Noya says cheeks flushed irises blown so beautifully “Your kinda crushing me.”

I let out a ‘ohh’ and wrap my hands around his waist and flip him over to he’s lying on my chest. “So strong!” Noya says grabbing my biceps and giving them a squeeze. I just flush and pull him down into another kiss. I’ll never get tired of his lips on mine so fluffy and smooth, now red from kissing. I reach under his knees and pull his legs up so he’s straddling me. I grab his ass fitting so perfectly under my palms and kneed the strong muscle causing Noya to let out a strangled moan. I kiss him hard teeth clashing as I lick into his mouth and pull his hips down onto me. Were now rutting against each other hard, breathy moans and whimpers escaping us both and I can feel his dick rubbing against mine. Such a delicious friction, but to many layers. I want to see him feel the heat of his skin on mine.

“Noya.” I say coming up for air “To many layers” I tug at the hem of his shirt. He just pulls my hair tighter and buries his head in the crease of my neck with a gasp. My hips are moving on their own thrusting up for any kind friction. I turn my head to look at him eyes pleading and he nods. I’m not used to this Noya being so silent and in bed, nothing like how he is day to day loud and boisterous. It’s like here the roles are almost reversed. The assertive Nishinoya coming apart under my touch and me a cowardly lion getting to take some control. I pull his shirt up over his head and almost balk at the sight. Noya’s a sight for sore eyes. His torso like never ending planes of soft and velvety skin, his thin waist and figure rubbing down onto my lap. He just sits there arms on either sides of my stomach and lets my hands roam up is body feeling the muscles of his stomach flex under my finger tips. I feel his body shiver at my touch as I stroke my thumbs against his flushed nipples.

“You next.” he says making balls in my sweater with his fist. I shift up so he can pull it off me along with my shirt and he just looks at me and sighs. His hands smooth up and down my sides before he bends down an leaves a small kiss on my collar bone coming back up again.

“Asahi.” Noya says his voice trembling a bit. “I can’t do this.” he chokes out wiping his eyes as tears start to fall down his cheeks.

“Why?” I say genuinely confused cause he’s all I wanted for as long as I can remember.

“Cause!” He yells

“Cause what? Talk to me Yuu.”

“Cause of you! Because I love you!”

I go silent starring up at him in awe his flushed tear stained face, and he takes my silence as an opportunity to continue.

“I always did the moment I walked in the gym and saw you all I could think is wow he’s gorgeous. But that's not all you are! As I got to know you my feelings only grew. How gently you treat every living thing around you. I remember you once stepped on a ladybug my second year when we were walking home and started crying! I love how gentle you are and how you think so much about what you say to people. Like if that was your last conversation with them you would be content. I love it when you touch me so carefully, I love your hands on my cheeks, your lips on my forehead, your eyes on me. Oh how I love your eyes on me It makes my insides warm and my muscles slack! But most of all I love it when you hold me.” Noya lets out a shudder tears now falling onto my stomach.

“You hold me like I’m someone that matters.” Noya says now hiccuping.

“Of Course I love you!” I say my eyes starting to burn “How could I not?” My heart breaks a bit when he sighs and reaches for me I push up off the bed and hug hin tightly.

“M-my Asahi!” Noya says into my neck hiccuping, his hot tears rolling down my shoulder.

“My Noya.” I say turning to kiss the shell of his ear. We stay there for a while just crying shudders blowing through are bodies and holding each other like the world is ending. But oh no it’s so far from ending my world just got bigger. Noya loves ME! And he’s sitting on my lap gripping on my shoulders for dear life and crying for ME. Cause Nishinoya Yuu loves me…

“I love you Yuu sooo much you don’t even know.” I rub circles along his back as listen as his breathing starts to even out.

“I’m so happy!” Noya squeaks into my shoulder and I can feel him smile against my skin.”Sorry for being a cry baby.” he says with a sniffle.

“Look at me!” I say pushing him back a bit so he can look at my face.

“Wow!” Noya says “How do you still look so sexy with bloodshot eyes and swollen lips?” He says fingers circling my mouth.

“Cause I shed tears for you and my lips are swollen because of these” I say tipping his chin up and stroking his bottom lip with the pad of my thumb. He moans at the touch and my dick is resurrected now bouncing in the confines of my sweatpants. I press my thumb forward and Noya sucks on the tip, his wet lips wrapping around my finger and pulling off with a wet pop.

“I want you to touch me” Noya says sly smirk on his face that would usually get me a bit irritated but instead makes my dick jump. He crawls off my lap in favor of flopping down on my pillows and reaching a hand out for me. It’s a sight I’ll never get sick of Noya splayed out on my sheets cheeks flushed and lips cherry pink and puffy from kissing. I take his hand and let him yank me into his chest, and I’ve never in my life felt so fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you sooo much for reading my work! This is my first fan fic so I was kinda nervous to post but Asahi and Noya are my absolute faves so I knew I had to do my best to honor this glorious ship! I really hoped you enjoyed the brunt of my procrastination and I hope everyone is safe this quarantine. Please feel free to let me know if you liked it and leave kudos, thank youuuu! :)


End file.
